The SOS Light Music Club!
by AlonsoMassa
Summary: Kyon thought that life after North High would be far more peaceful. After all, it's pretty much impossible for everyone to end up in the same Uni., right? Unfortunately things are not quite so straightforward when Haruhi is involved. A K-ON and Haruhi CO!


**Hello once again dear readers, I'm back with a new story. It's been quite a while, so it feels good to start writing again and getting to interact with all of you. I promise you that this fic will be full of madness, comedy and craziness - exactly what you would expect from the Light Music Club and The SOS Brigade. Without further ado, I present to you...**

**THE SOS LIGHT MUSIC CLUB**

**Prologue**

* * *

><p>I've been in plenty of uncomfortable situations before, situations that have required application of both my mental and physical abilities to their greatest extent. I've dealt with aliens, time travelers and espers and all the weird stuff that accompanies them.<p>

But I had never been in involved in something like this….

"Ahh Kyon, Mugi's making some tea! I'm sure that you're dying to have some!" said Ritsu.

"Yay, tea!" said Yui in a cheerful tone.

See? I'm not accustomed to all of this. As stupid and outrageous as it may sound, I think I'm now better off dealing with weird unearthly stuff. Thanks to the one and only Haruhi Suzumiya of course.

"Err…as much as I would like to, I don't think that I should" I said, trying to be as polite as possible. It's true; I wasn't averse to having some tea. But having Kotobuki-san's tea would be considered betrayal. Oh Asahina-san, your tea is like an elixir that cleanses my soul and liberates me, a tea so fine that it quenches my thirst and invigorates me! I could not let her down!

"Oh, why is that? Is it because you're afraid of upsetting Haruhi?" asked Ritsu in a mocking tone.

"Haruhi? Who's she?" asked Yui in a puzzled tone. What, she forgot who Haruhi is? I couldn't believe my ears. How could anyone forget that blasted girl after meeting her?

"Oh Yui..." said Ritsu while facepalming. "Did you already forget? Don't you remember that crazy chick in our class who was telling everyone that aliens, time travelers and espers were real?"

I just about managed to stifle my laughter. Their ignorance amused me.

"Oh, her!" said Yui, as a look of realization crossed her face. "Go for it!" she said while giving me a thumbs-up.

Now before you ask me, I had no clue whatsoever why she did that.

"Don't pay attention to her" said Ritsu while trying to engage in conversation again. "Back to our original topic, it would be bad manners on our part if we didn't give you something!"

"Uhh yeah, I understand that. But seriously, I'm fine" I said in an attempt to quell the matter. I couldn't let Asahina-san down!

"Mugi-chan would be disappointed..." said Yui while staring at me with her puppy dog eyes. Why must I be susceptible to such underhand methods?

"Yes, you wouldn't want to disappoint Mugi right at the start of the first term of University, now would you Kyon?" said Ritsu while looking at me in a playful manner. Before I had any chance to reply…

"Tea is ready!" said Mugi while entering the room. When I saw the tray in her hand, I was awestruck. The tray and the cutlery looked to be extremely expensive, but that wasn't all. In addition to the tea, there was a wide assortment of eatables, including various pastries and snacks. It was like a feast for the Gods.

"Now's the time to have tea Kyon-kun!" said Yui, pumping her fist in the air. She seemed to have an endless source of energy. And here I thought that Haruhi was the only one guilty of that.

"Oh yes, you should definitely have some. Don't tell me that you aren't tempted after looking at it!" said Ritsu. I never realised that trying to stay loyal to Asahina-san would require such dedication and tenacity.

"Here, let me pour some for you" said Mugi in a sweet voice while putting a teacup in front of me and filling it with the grace and poise of a ballet dancer. I couldn't help but stare.

"Ohh, what's this Kyon? You seem to be spellbound by Mugi!" said Ritsu while smirking. I admit that I blushed a little, but Kotobuki-san seemed to be unaffected.

"N-no, it's nothing like that. I was just...thinking about something" I said in an attempt to cover up. Tainaka-san just looked at me and continued to smirk. Hirasawa-san on the other hand already scooped up a pastry and began to attack it with all her might. Kotobuki-san finished pouring the tea out for me, and merely stepped back and proceeded to look at me with a hint of anticipation.

"See? Mugi's waiting for you to sample it and tell her how it is. Would you deny her the happiness of seeing someone delighted by her tea?" said Ritsu. I glanced at Kotobuki-san, and saw that she had her gaze transfixed on me and my cup of tea. The plan to stay loyal to Asahina-san wasn't working very well….

"Have some Kyon-kun, it's as delicious as the sands of time!" said Yui with a gigantic grin plastered on her face.

…..delicious as the sands of time? That didn't even make any sense!

"Oh come on, just have it!" said Ritsu.

I had no other choice. I couldn't anger all of them, especially after what happened earlier. With a heavy heart I placed on hand on the cup, preparing myself for what would be a damning betrayal. I just hoped that Asahina-san would forgive me one day.

"I'm sorry Asahina-san!" I shouted before picking up the tea and bringing it to my mouth in one swift motion. I kept my eyes shut the whole time, not wanting to witness the heinous crime I committed. I finished the tea on two quick gulps before placing the cup back on the table.

Silence

"Well, how was it then?" asked Ritsu, finally getting impatient. I was speechless. If Asahina san's tea was amazing, Kotobuki-san's tea was mind-numbingly, jaw-droppingly brilliant. It was as smooth as the water found on the slopes of the Himalayas, as fresh as Eos – the goddess of dawn, and as wonderful as the sight of an oasis in the desert.

"Well, how was it?" asked Ritsu, drumming her fingers on the edge of the table.

"I-it was amazing, Kotobuki-san. Thank you!" I said. Kotobuki-kun seemed to be delighted, and her relief was evident.

"I'm glad you liked it!" she said in a cheery voice.

"Ahh, look who's here! Just in time Miooooooo!" said Ritsu while getting up and running towards the latter. I got up with a jolt.

"G-Good morning Akiyama-san!" I said while bowing down. For some reason nervousness always got the better of me when I was around Akiyama-san.

"Oh, good m-morning to you too Kyon-kun" said Akiyama-san while reciprocating my greeting.

"Look at this Yui! Both of them are blushing like schoolgirls!" said Ritsu while slapping Mio on the back.

"D-Don't be ridiculous Ritsu!" said Mio while bringing her hands to her face. I kept my head down as well, in case Tainaka-san decided to pull another fast one.

"Can we start playing Rii-chan? I haven't touched Gitah for days!" whined Yui while making a face to go along with it.

"Just a minute Yui, we have to discuss something important first!" said Ritsu. "Why don't we have a seat?" Saying this, Tainaka-san rushed back to her seat between Kotobuki-san and Hirasawa-san. There were only 2 seats left.

This meant that I had to sit next to Akiyama-san….

"Oh come on you two, don't be shy!" said Ritsu!

I walked toward one of the chairs and reached out for it. Just as I was about to touch it, I realised that Akiyama-san was reaching out for the same one, and before I could do anything our hands touched.

"Sorry!" we both blurted out at the same time.

"Oh, that's so sweet!" said Mugi.

"Oh ho, what's going on here Mio and Kyon?" teased Ritsu.

Yui just stared blankly at us.

"Uhh...let me get the other one for you" I managed to blurt out. I quickly slid the other chair behind and gestured towards Akiyama-san to sit down.

"T-Thank you Kyon-kun" she said in a timid voice. I immediately sat down as well.

"So, now that we're done with the hysterics let us move on to more serious matters" said Ritsu. "Kyon is here representing the SOS Brigade. We, the Light Music club, have to decide whether we should take up their Brigade leader - Haruhi Suzumiya's challenge to a clash of the bands on the day of the Tokyo University cultural festival!"

Yeah, I think it's about time for me to explain exactly how things turned out like this…..

* * *

><p><strong>Well, things certainly seem to have gotten off to an eventful start. How in the world did everyone land up in the same University? How did the two groups meet? Will Mio and the rest of the group accept Haruhi's challenge? <strong>

**WHAT WILL BE MIKURU'S REACTION TO KYON'S BETRAYAL? **

**To find out more, log in next time. Till then, ciao!**

**P.S - Just to clear up a doubt. For anyone wondering how Kyon is in the same University as the other girls considering that they went to an all girls Uni, the answer's simple. This story takes off right after both the SOS Brigade and the Light Music Club graduate, so I'm not taking the new K-ON manga into consideration. I guess I have the liberty to manipulate the storyline since this is a fanfiction!  
><strong>


End file.
